Uchiha's
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: All three Uchiha's live together. Itachi, Sasuke: 6years old, Kiyoko: 10yearsold, Itachi: 12yearsold. Don't read the following line if you don't like spoilers. Later chapters they will be the only survivers
1. Chapter 1

_**Uchiha's**_

**All three Uchiha's live together. Itachi, Sasuke: 6-years old, Kiyoko: 10-years-old, Itachi: 12-years-old.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey! Wait up!" A young girl called, her waist length black hair flew behind her in a loose braid as she ran to catch up with her older brother. The oldest one stopped and looked at her momentarily as she caught up. She stopped and knelt over, hands in her knee's, catching her breath. Her ice blue eyes were closed. He just smirked.

"Worn out already sis?"

"Oh...Shut...up...weasel..." she managed to choke out between breaths. She finaly caught her breath and stood, looking up to the slightly taller Uchiha boy. He just sighed and looked at her some.

"You were suppouse to pick Sasuke up from the baby-sitters."

"I just got out of school! I thought you were going to pick him up!" She called, half worried. Itachi smiled.

"Calm down. Mom picked him up an hour ago." Kiyoko sighed in relief and looked at her brother as she noticed he was looking her over. She glared.

"What!"

"Your school uniform. It fits you." He smirked and ran as soon as he saw the angered look in her pearly, ice-blue eyes.

"I'll hurt you for that!" She yelled as she chased him all the way home. He ran in through the door, Kiyoko in close chase. Their mother looked up and sighed as she saw Itachi run into the kitchen. Sasuke looked up from what he was doing as well and blinked.

"Mom! I'm going to hurt that weasel." Kiyoko stated as she stopped on the other side of the table. Itachi went to run to the left only to feel his mother grab his ear.

"Itachi Uchiha. Kiyoko Uchiha. What's goingon."

"He made a comment about the school's uniform."

"What about it Itachi?" Their mother then turned from Kiyoko to him.

"All I said was it looked good on her."

"Kiyoko." She turned back to Kiyoko and sighed.

"He was being a smart...cocky about it!" Sasuke jumped from his chair and ran to his older sister. He latched his arms around her waist.

"Sis...Will you take me to the park today?" He asked in a small child's voice. Kiyoko forgot all about her anger towards their sarcastic older brother and nodded.

"Ofcourse I will." Sasuke smiled and reached his hadns up to her. She picked him up. She glanced at a smirking, now free, Itachi and sighed.

"I'm going to take Bub to the park Mom."

"Alright Kiyo. Be careful."

"Yes ma'am." She carried her heavy younger brother from the house and sat hiim down and they walked to the park. When they got there, Sasuke ran off to play around in the grass just before the woods. He began to flip around and other types of things hyper active little kids like to do. Kiyoko smiled and watched him, laughing to keep him from crying when he fell. After while, almost dark, Kiyoko looked up to see the sky. It was painted in several colors, making the area a picture perfect area. She smiled.

"Sasuke! Look up! Isn't it beautiful!" Sasuke looked up and fell on his bottom, then to his back.

"Wow! Sis, will it always be like this? You, Mom, Big Bwover, Dad and me?" Kiyoko turned her head to look at her younger brother and tilted her head in a worried way.

"Why Sasuke?"

"I was walking past Mom and Dad's room last night because I had to use the restroom. On the way back, I heard them talking and couldn't help it. I was curious. Dad said that there might be a war and..."

"Sasuke! You know you shouldn't be listening to them! No matter what!" Sasuke flenched at his sisters upset voice and looked at her, sitting up, with sad eyes.

"Sis...I...I'm sowy..." He was about to cry. Kiyoko's eyes widened at what she had just done and pulled the younger one into a warm embrace.

"Sasuke, little brother. No. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." She tightened her grip around her younger brother some and closed her eyes, resting her head on his some. "I'm sorry Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at her with sad, smiling eyes. She smiled sadly at him.

"Sis..."

"It's late little brother. Come on, let's start heading home." The younges Uchiha nodded and stood along side his sister, walking home. When they got there, dinner was already ready and they were just about to eat.

"Sorry we're late mother. Sasuke and I lost track of the time." Kiyoko smiled at her mother. Both her mother and father nodded at her. They all sat down for dinner, Sasuke was the quietest for the day.

"Mom, I'm not feeling well. May I be excused?" Kiyoko asked, placing her eating utencils on the table, her head lowered some in a polite manner. Sasuke looked up emidiately, Itachi following his youngest siblings movements.

"Uh, I'll take her up to her room." Itachi said as Kiyoko stood. He stood as well. Both parents nodded and watched the two siblings walk upstairs. Kiyoko with her head lowered and Itachi looking at his sister through the corner of his eyes.

"Sis?"

"I just became sick to my stomach is all. A little rest and I should be fine big brother."

"Kiyoko, are you sure? I mean, you have the best immune system than any of us."

"It must of been something I ate." She smiled at him weakly. "I'll be fine. Come and check on me in a few, I'm sure I'll be asleep though." Itachi nodded and threw the covers over his youner sister, taking one last glance at her as she closed her eyes to rest. He turned and walked from the room, back down to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Sister!" A worried Sasuke greeted Itachi just at the door.

"She's just a little sick at her stomach. She should be fine. She's not running a fever or anything." Sasuke nodded and followed his eldest sibling back into the kitchen to finish eating. After dinner, Itachi and Sasuke attempted the dishes, Sasuke getting bubbles all over his head. Itachi laughed at him and when they were done, he picked his younger brother up, carrying him to the bathroom.

"Take a bath and then head to your..."

"But I wanna sleep in your room tonight big brother." Itachi blinked and smiled at Sasuke.

"Alright. Bathe, then meet me in my room. I'm going to go check on Sister and make sure she doesn't need anything." Sasuke nodded and when Itachi walked out, climbed into the tub. Itachi walked to Kiyoko's room. She was fast asleep. The thing that worried him was her breathing was abnormal. He walked over to her quickly and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Oh man. No. MOM! DAD!" He went to run from her room as he yelled for them only to be stopped at the door by two worried adults. Itachi was frantic and looked completely scared.

"Itachi. Itachi, calm down for a minute and tell me what's wrong." Their mother was trying to stay calm.

"Kiyoko...Her fever...She's running a fever. Her forehead, it's burning hot. And in such little time. Mom, Dad, I'm scared. Will sis be okay?" Sasuke was still clueless on all of this as he was still in the bath. Both adults ran into her room, their mother placing her hand on Kiyoko's forehead, only to jerk it back.

"Call a doctor. That's not normal. Itachi, go get a cold rag. Hurry." Itachi nodded and ran from the room, to the bathroom.

"Sis is really sick Sasuke. Don't worry though, Mom and Dad are taking care of her at this moment." Itachi explained to the now worried kid in the tub as he got the rag wet undder extremely cold water.

"Sister! I wanna see sis!"

"Get out and get dressed. We won't be able to see her for a little bit. They're calling the doctors. Don't worry too much." With that, Itachi quickly ran back down the hall to give to cold rag to his mother. She placed the rag over her daughters head.

**A/N: Please don't kill me. I wanted to make this since, well, it came to mind. I didn't want to lose the idea. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uchiha's**_

**All three Uchiha's live together. Itachi, Sasuke: 6-years old, Kiyoko: 10-years-old, Itachi: 12-years-old.**

_**Okay, I know, I know. I use Riley too much so I went back and fixed the name, changing it to Kiyoko. Thanks to the person that suggested that...Deal with the name in the other stories though. I'm not changing them for the mere fact that...I'm lazy and it would take more time than I'm willing to use.**_

**Chapter 2:**

Later on, Kiyoko's fever went down. Her chakra energy had shot sky high due to a bit of stress, causing her to become ill. The tow boys walked into their sisters room. She was sitting up and drawing. She heard the footsteps of her older brother and the fast paced foot steps of her younger brother. She looked up and felt the younger one latch himself to her.

"Sister! I was so scared!" he cried. She smiled some and hugged the youngest Uchiha. Itachi just looked at her a moment.

"What had you stressed, Kiyo?"

"Huh? I uh...Nothing really. Why?"

"The doctors told Mom and Dad something had you stressed and that's why your chakra shot sky high, causing you to get sick. What was it?"

"Something I'm not obliged to tell you. I made a promise to someone and I entend to keep that promise."Itachi nodded and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Have it your way. You know they're going to be worried about you."

"I can care for myself." Sasuke then looked up at his sister and she looked down at him with a soft look. "I'm fine Sasuke." He nodded with a smile.

"Itachi, Sasuke, leave your sister alone and let her rest."

"It's okay Mom!" Kiyoko yelled down, not really wanting her brothers to leave. There was a sound that sounded like an okay and the three siblings sat and talked. After while, the three of them agreed to sleep in Itachi's room, where there was a large bed fit for at least four. The three of them were up late, telling ghost stories. Kiyoko and Itachi had Sasuke scared to death, he wouldn't let go of Kiyoko. They laughed at him some, light heartedly though.

"Sasuke, it's alright. None of it's true."

"B-but..." he stammered. She giggled and hugged him.

"Little brother...Silly. You know Itachi and I just made those up." Sasuke nodded, clinging to her more. Itachi laughed.

"Alright. I think it's time for bed." With that, the three Uchiha children fell into deep sleeps. Little did they know that soon, their village was to be attacked.

**two hours later**

The three Uchiha siblings were woken up by noise downstairs. Kiyoko held Sasuke close as Itachi walked to the door to see what was going on. The door opened. But not by Itachi. There stood a group of three men.

"Itachi!" Kiyoko called as he was about to back up, only to have one of them slam his hand onto the back of his neck.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, clinging to his sister more as the three ment approached.

"I'll take this one. You two get them," the tallest man said. The two nodded as he picked up Itachi and walked out. Kiyoko screamed and closed her eyes, embracing Sasuke.

"No! Leave us alone!" she screamed, embracing the crying and scared Sasuke. In mere seconds, the two were knocked out.

"The girl would make for good profit."

"Don't think about it. Boss just wants the clan killed and these three left alive." They walked from the placed and set the village on fire.

**A/N: Shortest so far but nothing more came to mind and I have good plans for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Uchiha's**_

**All three Uchiha's live together. Itachi, Sasuke: 6-years old, Kiyoko: 10-years-old, Itachi: 12-years-old.**

**Chapter 3:**

Sasuke came around. He noted that he wasn't at home, but in a weird dark place. Being a young boy, only six, he freaked out.

"SISTER! BROTHER!"

"Shush. Quiet your voice. I have a headache." Kiyoko said in a quiet voice, pulling the younger Uchiha to her to comfor him. He burried his face on her chest, relieved to know his sister was there.

"Where's..."

"Right here kiddo. We'll be fine if we cooperate..." His voice made him sound scared. Something he never was. Kiyoko moved some in the dark, flicking something and they got a light. They were in a room with three beds. The three Uchiha's were in the same bed though. Kiyoko right next to Sasuke, Itachi on his other side. Sasuke looked up at his bruised sister and his scared brother.

"Sister, brother?"

"Just don't listen to them. Kay Sasuke? They can't hurt you."

"But...Sister..."

"Kiyoko! You know if we don't cooperate..."

"SHUT UP! Sasuke's a child!"

"So are you!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he began to cry. The door flew open and they all tensed. There stood a tall, well built man.

"Quiet down in here!" Both Kiyoko and Itachi looked up emidiately, Kiyoko pulling Sasuke closer to her to protect him. The man smirked at her and walked out.

"Sasuke, I'm going to tell you what happened..." Kiyoko began. Itachi shot her a glare.

"See...Mom and Dad were murdered in the front room while we were upstairs in Itahci's room. When he went to open the door, he was the first to be knocked out and carried away. Then I was and then you. We were carried from the house and the village. The villagers were all slaughtered before hand and then they set the village on fire. We have no place to go home to. We have to train under out new...master..." Sasuke didn't want to hear such a thing and covered his ears.

"No! Mom's not dead! Neither is Dad!" he cried. Itachi and Kiyoko exchanged looks.

**four years later**

Sasuke, now ten, was training near a tree with Itachi, whom was now sixteen. They were sparing together, more into training than anything. Kiyoko, now fourteen and now cold hearted, watched them. She had been pushed harder than the other two, being the only girl. She sighed heavily and watched as they made their mistakes. Turning, she went to walk away, only to have a kunai thrown her way, stabbing into the tree next to her. She stopped and turned to them. Both were glaring at her and she smirked.

"Pick up your pace Sasuke. Itachi, stop holding back. He won't get stronger."

"Then train me!" Sasuke shot at his older sister. She smiled at him.

"Alright then." With that, she disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. He had barely enough time to block her leg and all three of them went into a sparring match. Kiyoko managed to dodge both of them.

"Sasuke."

"Right!" The attacks stopped and the two took to hiding. She stood her ground to listen for their movements. A minute went by and Sasuke came up behind her. She stopped him easily, sending him into a nearby tree and that gave Itachi his opening, so he thought. He went at her and she did several back flips to dodge him and get a good distance.

"Is this all he's trained you?"

"What else do you expect?"

"Fo you both to more a little more skilled. Especilay you, _Itachi!_" While she was talking to Itachi, Sasuke had went at her again and she had to flip him over her shoulder. He landed on his back with a thud and Itachi went at her. That gave Sasuke time to get up and it went back to the two on one spar match. Finaly, Kane, their 'guardian', came and stopped the match, taking Kiyoko on. She had gone on one of her little rampages. She was into fighting that she could have killed someone, if it was not for him.

"Kiyoko!" He pinned her to the ground and she squirmed.

"Sister!" Sasuke called, running over.

"Calm down Kiyoko and I'll let you up." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Alright. I'm fine now." Kane stood and helped her up. Sasuke glanced at her and she smiled some. "Sorry little brother..." She turned to walk away. Kane turned to them.

"A two-on-one sparing match. You guys haven't done that since you were just children." That earned him a couple of glares and Sasuke thought a moment.

"Damn! Her birthday Itachi!" Sasuke then ran after his sister. Despite her cold-heartedness around her older and younger brothers, Kiyoko was just as soft as normal. When Sasuke found her at the lake, she seemed so calm, staring into the water as the wind blew in a slight breeze.

"You know Sasuke, I really am sorry."

"What for?"

"You're still no more than a child and I was pushing you."

"You only want me to become stronger. You're still my bigger sister."

"Yes. True."

"Sister?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"How come?" Kiyoko looked at him, blinking a couple of times with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"How come you act so much?"

"Sasuke..."

"Around Brother and me. You act like there's nothing bothering you, like this was the best change for us all. Like there's nothing you _truely_ care about. It's like, you have no emotions at times. How come?"

"Sasuke...I have to be strong. Itachi won't so I have to. I need to be the strong one for you both."

"Do you cry?"

"No." It was a lie, but she wasn't about to tell her younger brother.

"Lier. I hear you almost every night." Itachi walked up, calmly. She glared at him.

"You must be hearing things."

"You put on an act infront of us, especialy Sasuke, to keep us from getting upset. You think it helps but it only hurts Sasuke more. He cries at night too. Not because of this hell hole but because of you. He thinks he lost the real you years ago, so he cries for you, wanting you to stop acting like that. You act cold towards him a lot."

"I'm like that to you both."

"But it hurts Sasuke more." There was a moment of silence and Kiyoko tunred from them, walking away.

"Think things over. It's better the way it is." Sasuke went to chase after her, only to have Itachi grab a hold of his shoulder.

"No. She's not family to us. She's changed." He turned to walk away, leaving a very confused Sasuke. He looked back to the lake and sighed.

"I hate this..."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sasuke snapped around to see Kane standing near a tree, staring into the water.

"Huh?"

"I never meant for anything to turn out like this. My father ordered this and soon after, was kill. I don't know how though. I had to take after him and trained your sister, as instructed. She must have thought that if she didn't distance herself from you two, bad things would happen to you. I know this is tearing all three of you apart and you're left to think and dwell over what's going on. Talk to them. Find out what's really go through their minds. In the mean time, don't lose faith, kay?" Sasuke nodded and looked back to the water.

After a few minutes, Sasuke went to walk the direction his older sister went.

"I want us to be a family again."

"You can talk things out with them, then run." With that, Sasuke disappeared to find his sister.

**A/N: Yay! Let's hope this keeps my interest unlike the other stories. Those wanting me to update on "Why Envy Shouldn't Have Candy", I'll try to get to that soon. Love you all lots!**

**Riley**


End file.
